08 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 05:25 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Duch Oogwaya, odc. 20 (Ghost of Oogway); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 4. Ameryka Południowa (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14 - Praca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Jerzy Szejbal, Radosław Pazura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jacek Lenartowicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Magdalena Kacprzak, Rafał Cieszyński, Barbara Kałużna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie kartki papieru.; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 3. Foka zwana Nochalem. (Marine Mammals. Nose No Good, The Grey Seal) - txt. str. 777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Czy wiecie, że.... (Czy wiecie, że...); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Klan - odc. 2418 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 89, Winny (Bonanza, ep. 89, The Guilty); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Prawnicy - odc. 6, Szkolne porachunki; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Okulary, odc. 16 (The eye test, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Karkonoski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Kroniki Maratonów Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Wakacyjny Hit Jedynki - U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Serialowe Lato Jedynki - Przebłysk jutra - odc. 5/22 (Flash Forward, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1965); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Gevevieve Grad, Michael Galabru, Louis de Funes; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Bonanza - odc. 89, Winny (Bonanza, ep. 89, The Guilty); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Notacje - Henryk Samsonowicz. Trudne lata na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Prawnicy - odc. 6, Szkolne porachunki; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 13 Sianie i skakanie (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Pogo Go Stop!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Noce i dnie - odc. 11/12 - U schyłku dnia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 248; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 249; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 917 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 85 - Potęga miłości; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 The Voice of Poland - co słychać? - (26) Casting; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 2000; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Madera "Goście archipelagu"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rozum - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Czas honoru - odc. 26 "Reichsbank" s. II - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 958; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 26/72 Wielki Finał; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Strachy na Lachy (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Podstępne druhny (Revenge of the Bridesmaids) 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:James Hayman; wyk.:Raven Symone, Joanna Garcia, Beth Broderick, David Clayton Rogers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Paradoks - odc. 2 Szpion - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Dzieci pomarańczowej wojny (Children of Agent Orange) 38'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Risto Vuorinen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Siostra Jackie - odc. 7 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 7 Steak Knife); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Siostra Jackie - odc. 8 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 8 Pupil); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Pora na czarownice; dramat obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Oficerowie - odc. 9/13 - Dzieci i wdowy; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Schlesien Journal 17:15 W 80 dni dookoła lata 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:34 POGODA 17:35 Szukamy skarbów 18:00 Po drugiej stronie ulicy; cykl reportaży 18:15 Śladami dinozaurów 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:52 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:15 Magazyn Meteo 19:25 R jak Reportaż - Kielecka Szkoła Reportażu - Nieskończone wszechświaty(27.06.2012) nie było emisjii; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Kronika Miasta 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:55 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:10 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:20 POGODA 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Za rogiem niedaleko...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Raport z Polski 01:51 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Reportaż TVP INFO 03:15 Akademia zdrowia; magazyn 03:30 Listy gończe - Sprawa profesora T - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Za rogiem niedaleko...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (346, 347) - serial fab.-dok. 09.40 Trudne sprawy (87) - serial paradokumentalny 10.40 Dlaczego ja? (261) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (34) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania (81, 82) - reality show 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (234, 235) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.40 Dlaczego ja? (392) - serial paradokumentalny 17.40 Trudne sprawy (284) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (241) - serial komediowy 20.10 Megahit: Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.40 Sezon na leszcza - film sensacyjny, Polska 2001 00.30 Breaking Bad 2 (9) - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Szpital (25) - serial paradokumentalny 09.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (11) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Na Wspólnej (1653) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (11) - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Szpital Miłosierdzia (11) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Ukryta prawda (122) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (595) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (145) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (26) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (123) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (905) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Surowi rodzice (6) - reality show 21.50 Sekrety chirurgii (6) - reality show 22.50 Przepis na życie (6) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Dowody zbrodni 7 (8) - serial kryminalny 00.50 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (6) - serial SF 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii (976) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 6 Łódź; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 6/7 Zdrada; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - OPOLE 2013 - SuperPremiery; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s.I odc.11 - Tort z niespodzianką (ep. 11 - Un gateau special) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 12 - Urodzinowa parada (ep. 12 - La Parade) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Karino odc.10-Pogoń za lisem - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 26; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Morze Czarne (221); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 857 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 55* - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Polski Książę z Chile; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Sztuka życia - odc. 53, Marcin Kwaśny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Family Trees. Emilie Brzezinski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 725* - Na tańce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klimaty i smaki - Kraśnickie smaki i klimaty Roztocza; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Morze Czarne (221); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 26; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Narodziny gwiazdy; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 857 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 24/39 - Ptasie mleko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Głęboka woda - odc. 2/13* "Powrót" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Martyna (268); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja III - odc. 1/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 14. Przystanek Woodstock 2008 - Lao Che; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 10* - Pogoń za lisem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 24/39 - Ptasie mleko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 2/13* "Powrót"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Martyna (268); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 857; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 14. Przystanek Woodstock 2008 - Lao Che; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.50 Ogrody od A do Z 07.10 Bajkowa TVS 09.00 Cafe Silesia 11.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.30 Telezakupy 14.15 Schlesien Journal 14.35 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 15.05 Niewyjaśnione historie 16.00 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.05 Archeolog detektyw 17.00 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Powietrzna policja 21.00 Niewyjaśnione historie 21.55 Tajemnice czarnych skrzynek 22.50 Na straży prawa (wersja dla głuchoniemych) 23.20 Na oczach świadków 00.00 Świat w pigułce